The object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning arrangement according to the preamble, and which produces a satisfactory cleaning of pipe lines of loose dust, deposits and other contaminants plus disinfection of the lines. The invention primarily aims to provide cleaning of ventilation pipes and ventilation ducts, but being able to clean all types of conduits.